DAVID in code lyoko
by SHONENJUMPBOY
Summary: Hi now this story is is with me in remember i do not own code lyoko but i own david he is frrom my comic book well anyways enjoy and i hope you like and please review
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Welcome friends in a time before the future there was a hero called David he was not just a teen but he was a brother of Britain like the sun that shines on us but one day when he was trying to stop his shadow that stole something but as he got him star brothers police stopped David the police think he didn't do it but inspector Slade told the police to arrest him so they did.

David was in the helicopter going some where "David looked around him and saw two cops and one inspector David said "what's this for?" he said, Slade replied saying "Don't think you did nothing" he said, David looked at him madly and said "so…where you taking me then?" he said Slade said "we are taking you to Russia to experiment on YOU!" David smirked and said "ya think so" he said.

Then David was taking out everybody on bored then David blast open the door and jumped out of the helicopter and grabbed on to the machine gun that was attached on the helicopter and grabbed the door that was on the helicopter and the Slade said "what do you think your doing?!" he said David said "talk about no food or movies im out of here I like running better" he let go of the gun and got on the door acting like a snow board and he flew down making a spin in the air and shouting "YEAAAAAAH".

The cops were going to get him but Slade said "no let him go….for now" they said "yes sir!" Slade looked at him and said "see you soon David" they flew off.

David was skating down the road doing cool tricks but then he fell off the board and landed on his back hard and said "now that's gonna hurt in the morning" then he saw a boy with blonde hair with glasses and wearing a blue jumper and light blue jeans with grey shoes. He helped him up and Said "are you ok David?" he said David said "yeah thanks, so you know me" the boy nodded and said "well of course everybody knows Britain's favourite hero, oh my names Jeremy Belpois and do you want to rest at my house?" he said David said "well…ok thanks Jeremy" Jeremy helped him to his house.

After 12 minutes they finally got to his house they went in and Jeremy went to see his parents, David saw them coming they said "hello we are Jeremy's parents would you like to stay?" David smiled and said "thank you so much" then he saw a pink haired girl came down the stairs and she said "why hello are you one of Jeremy's friends?" she said but David said "He helped me to get here" he said they all looked at Jeremy who was blushing.

Jeremy's mom said "alright time for bed" she said they went to bed Jeremy's parents went up stairs to their room and aelita went up stairs to Jeremy's room and David and Jeremy went to sleep in the living room Jeremy was sleeping on the sofa and David was sleeping on the floor But then Jeremy woke up to see that David took him to the top of the Eiffel tower Jeremy screamed "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH" SEE YOU ON PART 2


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Welcome friends in a time before the future there was a hero called David he was not just a teen but he was a brother of Britain like the sun that shines on us but one day when he was trying to stop his shadow that stole something but as he got him star brothers police stopped David the police think he didn't do it but inspector Slade told the police to arrest him so they did.

David was in the helicopter going some where "David looked around him and saw two cops and one inspector David said "what's this for?" he said, Slade replied saying "Don't think you did nothing" he said, David looked at him madly and said "so…where you taking me then?" he said Slade said "we are taking you to Russia to experiment on YOU!" David smirked and said "ya think so" he said.

Then David was taking out everybody on bored then David blast open the door and jumped out of the helicopter and grabbed on to the machine gun that was attached on the helicopter and grabbed the door that was on the helicopter and the Slade said "what do you think your doing?!" he said David said "talk about no food or movies im out of here I like running better" he let go of the gun and got on the door acting like a snow board and he flew down making a spin in the air and shouting "YEAAAAAAH".

The cops were going to get him but Slade said "no let him go….for now" they said "yes sir!" Slade looked at him and said "see you soon David" they flew off.

David was skating down the road doing cool tricks but then he fell off the board and landed on his back hard and said "now that's gonna hurt in the morning" then he saw a boy with blonde hair with glasses and wearing a blue jumper and light blue jeans with grey shoes. He helped him up and Said "are you ok David?" he said David said "yeah thanks, so you know me" the boy nodded and said "well of course everybody knows Britain's favourite hero, oh my names Jeremy Belpois and do you want to rest at my house?" he said David said "well…ok thanks Jeremy" Jeremy helped him to his house.

After 12 minutes they finally got to his house they went in and Jeremy went to see his parents, David saw them coming they said "hello we are Jeremy's parents would you like to stay?" David smiled and said "thank you so much" then he saw a pink haired girl came down the stairs and she said "why hello are you one of Jeremy's friends?" she said but David said "He helped me to get here" he said they all looked at Jeremy who was blushing.

Jeremy's mom said "alright time for bed" she said they went to bed Jeremy's parents went up stairs to their room and aelita went up stairs to Jeremy's room and David and Jeremy went to sleep in the living room Jeremy was sleeping on the sofa and David was sleeping on the floor But then Jeremy woke up to see that David took him to the top of the Eiffel tower Jeremy screamed "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH" SEE YOU ON PART 2


End file.
